


For All the Things My Hands Have Held

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Trash [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POC James, PoC, Pregnancy, Smut, Univeristy AU, blind!Remus, unintended pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just so excited.  It’s not every day I get to introduce my sexy boyfriend to my parents.”</p>
<p>Remus huffed and shoved Sirius away.  “You do realise this trip isn’t about you and your sexy boyfriend.  They’re meeting James’ fiancée for the first time.”</p>
<p>“Oh…whatever.  I mean it’s about me a little.”  Sirius swept himself off the bed and checked the floor for stray objects—which there were none.  “It’s always about me a little.”</p>
<p>“Christ,” Remus muttered, but he was smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the Things My Hands Have Held

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this mostly done for a while now, and just decided to finish and post it since I've been poorly all week and laying about doing nothing. I am working on a long Drarry--it's magical but also sort of non-magic. It's a marriage of the two, if that makes sense. Taking me longer though because I'm very unsure of my characters. But I'll be posting it soon. xx

“Sirius, I swear to everything that is good and holy and right with the world I will end you if you do not stop bouncing on this bed. What bloody time is it?”

There was a tiny pause, then a voice read out from Remus’ clock, “Seven-twenty-three A EM.”

“What on this earth, what on this bloody earth made you think seven twenty-fucking-pissing-three AM is a lie-in?” Remus wrenched the duvet back up round his shoulders, only to find it cruelly ripped away, and the frigid morning air coursing over his shoulders. “I will kill you. I love you, but I also know how to dispose of a body.”

Suddenly he was covered by a bony, thin man. “I’ll be your blanket, Moons.”

“You’re not fluffy enough. Let me sleep. I’m begging, here.” He lifted his hands, threading them into Sirius’ hair gently, til he tightened them and pulled. “And threatening.”

“Mmm love it when you get handsy—ouch! Christ, Moony. You know we’ve got to be up and ready by nine.”

Remus growled, but pulled Sirius down for a slightly icky, morning-breath sort of kiss. “It’s out of sheer love and worship of your body that I’m doing this.”

Remus could feel Sirius’ grin against his cheek as he was rewarded with a shower of kisses along his jawline. “Shower. It’ll wake you up. And I’ll raid your kitchen for tea and we can stop for breakfast and everything.”

“We’re taking James’ car, right? Not the bike?”

Sirius licked a small patch of sensitive skin just under Remus’ ear. “Fraid so. So no roadside buggery, I’m afraid.” 

“Don’t fancy a numb arse from riding that long anyway,” Remus complained, but he was grinning all the same.

He was about to get up when Sirius bounced again. “I’m just so excited. It’s not every day I get to introduce my sexy boyfriend to my parents.”

Remus huffed and shoved Sirius away. “You do realise this trip isn’t about you and your sexy boyfriend. They’re meeting James’ fiancée for the first time.”

“Oh…whatever. I mean it’s about me a little.” Sirius swept himself off the bed and checked the floor for stray objects—which there were none. “It’s always about me a little.”

“Christ,” Remus muttered, but he was smiling.

*** 

One hour later found Remus full of toast and tea, holding Sirius’ arm as they went down to the kerb where James had the car. They had one small case between them, the trip only meaning to last two days. Lily was already in the car, and she got out so Sirius and Remus could slide into the back, but not before she pulled Remus in to kiss his cheek.

“Hey beautiful,” he said, hugging her. “Nervous?”

“I think I might vomit.”

Sirius snorted. “The Potters are great. Like…the most wonderful. They’re going to love you as well.” He got in the car and wedged his face between the two front seats. “Course I think they were always hoping Prongsie here would marry himself a nice Indian girl who knows what Diwali is…”

“Sirius I swear to god shut your mouth before I shut it for you,” James growled. “I’m half white. My dad’s white. They’re not going to care.”

Sirius saw the look on Lily’s face and he stopped. “Shit. Ginger-snap, I’m sorry. Are you honestly worried about that?”

Lily shrugged, but smiled when Remus reached over and squeezed her shoulder. “Meeting the parents is always nerve wracking. Mine being gone, all I’ve got is my sister and her twat-faced husband.”

“Lily, my love…the woman who is marrying my soul mate,” Sirius got a smack from Remus for that, “they’re going to adore you. As much as we do. I mean, they love me and well… I mean I know it’s hard not to but—ah Christ, Remus!”

He was unceremoniously yanked back into his seat. “You’re not making it better. Lils, everyone loves you and stop fretting. It’s going to be fine. Honestly we all know what’ll happen. You’ll get introduced, they’ll be excited, then Sirius will start moping because all the attention isn’t on him and we’ll all have to make our adorable little piss-baby feel better about himself. You know, business as usual.”

Lily giggled and the mood in the car shifted to something much lighter.

James put music on half an hour into the drive, and Sirius settled back against Remus’ laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

Remus let out a puff of air. “No more than usual. Hope they’re not weird about me.”

“That you’re Scottish. I mean they’re English so they’re obligated to hate you at least some.”

Remus gave him a playful smack on the thigh. “About me being blind.”

“They’re not dicks.”

“No,” Remus said. “I expect not. And I’m used to uncomfortable questions. It just gets exhausting.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and traced his index finger round Remus’ palm. “If it gets to be too much, we’ll escape. Besides, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, and it’ll be a good distraction.”

“Good something?”

Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “Maybe.”

“Oh that’s comforting.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ chin, turning it to kiss him a little deeper before James shouted, “I can sodding see you in my mirror. Do you mind?”

Sirius licked Remus’ lip. “Not at all, mate. Don’t mind at all.”

“Oh I hate you,” James said.

Sirius kicked the back of his seat. “Nah. You love me. Couldn’t live without me.”

Remus grinned when he heard James lean over and tell Lily, “I hate that he’s right.”

*** 

The drive took three long hours, and Remus was starting to realise just how much Sirius did not like to be kept in small, confined spaces for long periods of time. His nerves already had the best of him, so coupled with the long car ride, and he was ready to be put before a firing squad made up of Remus, Lily, and James by the time they arrived.

Sirius was clambering out of the car the second Lily had her door open, and Remus nearly got kicked in the gut by his boyfriend’s riding boots. Grabbing his cane, he eased himself out and leant against the side of the car as he gathered his bearings.

“Sirius?”

A warm body slid up next to his. “Yes, love of my life, moon to my stars, trees to my forest, fish to my…”

“For the love of…can you just give me a visual please? I know you’re like an overly excited puppy but I need you to put on your working face for a second.”

That sobered Sirius almost instantly. “Right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just…layout if you could?”

Sirius provided. He gave Remus the visual of the path in front of them, the layout of the gardens in the front, and what to expect when they entered. “We’ll probably go right to the lounge and have tea. Mum always insists on it.”

Remus let out a breath. “Right. Good. Okay, then.”

Sirius stood quite still as Remus took his arm, and they followed with James and Lily just ahead. “Oh. Mum’s at the door already. She’s smiling though. She looks excited.”

Remus felt his heart flutter a bit. He gripped Sirius’ arm and took a short breath. “How’s Lily?”

“Looks as nervous as you do.” Sirius twitched a bit under Remus’ hand. “I’m going to let go. We’re at the door. Just to hug her.”

Then Sirius was pulled into a fierce hug by the woman who had been far more mother to him than his own had ever been. She was shorter than Sirius—one of the few people he knew who were, and he rested his chin on her shoulder lightly.

“It’s been too long. You boys. You boys and your busy lives.” She gave Sirius a swat on the arm. “And you, with your dashing boyfriend. Introduce us immediately.”

Sirius flushed, then reached out and took Remus’ hand, pulling him carefully up to his side. “This is Remus.”

Remus held out his hand and waited for Mrs Potter to take it, but instead of the polite shake, he was pulled in for a hug, a kiss pressed to his cheek. “Our Sirius never stops talking about you, of course.”

He could hear the Hindi lilt in her accent, much stronger than James’ was, but it was clear she’d been living in the UK a long time.

“Well hopefully he’s only said kind things. I know how he can be,” Remus said.

“Oh don’t we know.” She laughed and kissed Remus’ cheek again. “Now what are we all standing here for. Lily, up here with me. Come, we’ll take tea.”

Lily gave James a helpless look before she was pulled along, and he shrugged, sliding up to Sirius’ side. “Going well so far, don’t you think.”

“Come off it,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes as he carefully moved up the three steps and into the door. “You knew she’d love her. You’re such an arrogant twat she probably thinks it’s a miracle you brought anyone home at all.”

“Lies and slander,” James hissed.

“Oh is it?” came a voice from the corridor, and Sirius paused, halting Remus. Fleamont Potter walked out, his iron grey hair slicked back, and he was grinning. “I seem to recall a series of very failed relationships due to a certain someone’s spoilt nature.”

James rolled his eyes. “No love. From anyone. And you call yourself my parents.”

“S’why we got ourselves a replacement.” Mr Potter pulled Sirius in for a one-armed hug. “And you’ve brought your plus one finally.”

Remus stuck his hand out toward Mr Potter and was relieved to only have a friendly shake this time. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And you. We’ve heard a lot.”

“So I keep hearing,” Remus said with a small smirk.

“Come on, before Effie has my bollocks for supper.” Fleamont led the way, Sirius giving careful directions as they moved into the parlour.

“Sofa’s at nine o’clock,” Sirius said, and took Remus to a seat. “They’ll serve tea in a second. Chai. Trust me it’ll be the best tea you’ve ever had.”

*** 

The conversation was pleasant enough. Remus was spared any major questions outside of what he was studying and what he planned to do after. “Well, languages,” he said with a shrug. “I’m fluent in seven, and I’m hoping to attain my professorship eventually.”

“You want to teach University level?” Mr Potter asked.

Remus shrugged. “Thought about it. But there’s a really good school for the blind in London as well, which is tempting. But I like higher education more than working with children.”

“So none for the pair of you,” Mrs Potter asked.

Sirius choked on his mouthful of chai. “Ta very much for that, mum. In case you hadn’t noticed, neither of us has a uterus to spare between us.”

Remus flushed red-hot. “Sirius,” he hissed.

“What?”

“You’re so last century,” Mrs Potter said. “There’s all sorts of ways to have babies now. You hardly need a uterus. Adoption, surrogacy. You could find a nice lesbian couple and share custody.”

“Mum,” James said, barely audible over Lily’s giggles.

Remus bit down on his lip and felt Sirius’ hand tighten on his thigh. “I think,” Sirius said, “we’re going to focus on other things before we start talking about children. We don’t even live together.”

“Yet,” Mrs Potter said, winking at her adopted son. “Give it time. Some day you’ll look back on this conversation and thank me.”

The topic moved to the impending wedding, to Sirius and Remus’ great relief, and eventually they were excused to their bedroom, owing to the need to get Remus acquainted with it enough so he wouldn’t need to hold Sirius’ arm just for the toilet.

It was up the stairs, down a long corridor, and Remus was shaking his head by the time they got to theirs. “It’s a bloody manor.”

“Fraid so,” Sirius said, heaving a sigh. “Our things are here, against the wall by the door.

Remus reached out to verify the case, then had Sirius give him the run-down of the room. It was far more furnished than their last trip together, but everything had wide spaces, and the room itself had an adjacent bathroom with a clawfooted tub.

“Well it seems very nice. You lived here with them?”

“Nah. Mostly in London,” Sirius said as he leant back on the bed. “They’ve got a flat there.”

“The one you’re in now?”

“Another,” Sirius said. “Suffice it to say I remained spoilt even when I was disinherited, but here there was a lot more love and far less beatings.”

Remus winced. “Christ.” He ran his hands through his hair, then held them out. “Where are you? I’m lost.”

Sirius jumped up and took them. “Woof.”

“Good dog,” Remus said with a grin, and pulled Sirius in for a kiss. “I’m shattered from the drive. You think they’ll be very offended if we have a kip?”

“No. Mum will be pleased. She’s always complaining about how much I don’t sleep.” Sirius pulled Remus down to the bed and before long, arms were intertwined and both men were drifting off.

*** 

The next morning found Remus sat at the counter with tea whilst Sirius was in the shower. No one had come round yet, and he was listening to the gentle sounds of the countryside morning when footsteps tapped along the polished floors.

“Morning there,” came the soft voice of Mrs Potter. “Have you been up long?”

Remus smiled in her direction. “Just a bit. Sirius fixed me tea before his shower.”

“Doting boy,” she said, the smile evident in her tone. “Can I get you breakfast?”

“I’m okay.” Remus leant on his elbow, taking a sip of the hot drink. “Ta for having us though, Mrs Potter. I don’t travel a lot but Sirius has convinced me once or twice.”

Mrs Potter laughed. “He has a way about him. A certain charm. Loved the boy the moment I set eyes on him.”

“He said you took him in after his family…” Remus trailed off. “You know.”

“We did.” She moved the chair out next to him and he had a whiff of her floral perfume as she sat. “I know he doesn’t talk about it much.”

Remus shook his head, closing his hands round the tea mug. “No, not really. It’s not necessary though.”

There was a tense pause before she spoke again. “And you two. How did you meet?”

Remus’ eyebrows went up. “He didn’t tell you?”

She let out a laugh. “He mumbled something about the internet and I assumed it was one of those sites for blokes who fancy other blokes.”

Remus nearly choked on his tea, swiping his hand across the back of his mouth. “Ah no. No not as much. It was a bit complicated. We have a blog online, and we’d got to talking, but no real names exchanged. It so happened he also answered an ad I’d put on the University group for a reader.”

“Reader?”

“One of my courses required nine independent books and none were available in braille. The audios were expensive so Lily and I split the cost of hiring someone to read to me.”

“And Sirius answered that ad?” She paused. “Is he struggling for money?”

“No. Not sure about before but since he’d come into that money his uncle left him, he’s doing alright.”

Mrs Potter gave a displeased hum. “Well…I suppose it worked out for the best.”

Remus grinned. “It did. Bit mad for him, I’m afraid.”

She laughed and squeezed his shoulder. “Well good. Good for the both of you.”

A few moments later, James and Lily walked in. “Mum, please don’t corrupt Remus. He’s the only good one we’ve got left.” James plonked himself down in the chair on the other side of his friend. “She’s dastardly, this one. Gets us all spoilt and complacent.”

“Oh the tragedy,” Remus said.

James snorted. “No breakfast on? Mum? What’s happening? I don’t understand.”

“Oh good lord,” Lily groaned. She walked up and took Remus’ shoulder. “Fancy a walk, Re? Whilst James regresses to boyhood?”

“I resent that,” James complained.

“Just letting you get the last of it before you marry me. Believe me, there will be no whinging for breakfast.”

Remus laughed as he climbed off the chair and took Lily’s arm. “Tell Pads where I’ve gone, yeah?”

“We won’t be long,” Lily added. She led the way out the back terrace door, and neither spoke much until they were quite a ways from the house.

“So, you never drag me away unless something’s wrong. So spill,” Remus said, halting their steps.

Lily puffed out air. “Well, it er…seems as though I’m pregnant.”

There was a shock of stillness between them before Remus coughed. “You’re…ah. What?”

“Pregnant. See it’s a thing that happens when a person with sperm inserts it into a person with a uterus. Sperm fertilises the egg and…”

“Thank you for the lesson,” Remus groused. “I know perfectly well how that works. Is it…was it…intentional?”

“Are you joking? Of fucking course it wasn’t. I’m not even done with school.” She ran her hands into her hair and let out a frustrated laugh. “Just got engaged for fuck’s sake, Re. What the hell am I going to do?”

“You have options,” Remus pointed out. “It’s two-thousand bloody fifteen, Lily. You’ve got options.”

“I know. I know I just…what the hell am I going to tell James?”

Remus spluttered. “You’re telling me first? Me?”

“My oldest and dearest friend?” Lily admonished. “Yes I’m bloody well telling you first.”

Remus reached out, finding her shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re going to tell him exactly what you told me. The two of you need to work it out and he’s going to understand.”

Lily pulled Remus down to the grass and took his hand in hers. “I’m scared. What if I decide I want the baby and he doesn’t? What if I decide I don’t and he does? It’s not like there’s a happy medium here, you know? Not one that ends in one of us as an absentee parent or full of resentment.”

“Unless you’re both on the same page.” Remus squeezed her fingers. “I mean, I’m in love with a cis man so it’s not like I’m ever going to have this problem. But I like to think were our situations reversed, I’d be confident in the reaction of the person I was about to marry. What do you think he’s going to say?”

Lily barked a laugh. “He’s going to tell me to do whatever I feel is right. Because he’s bloody James Potter and for all of his arrogant twattery, he loves me. And he wants me to be happy.”

“And what would make you happy?”

Lily hesitated, then she pressed Remus’ hand to her belly. “There’s a thing in there, a thing that’s just a bundle of cells and eventually it could become an actual human being. It could turn me into a mother, Remus. Ever thought about me being a mother?”

Remus splayed his fingers across her belly and laughed. “Aye, love. Every time you ever took care of me. You’d be a great mum if you wanted to be one. Now or later. But never’s good too.”

Lily squeezed his wrist before letting his hand fall away. Her voice was low, nearly a whisper when she spoke next. “I want it. I want the baby. And it’s terrifying.” 

Remus almost laughed. “Well I think you have your answer. And if he turns out to be a complete fucking prick and it ends up you and baby on your own, you know I’ll be here for you. And Sirius, after he kills James, of course.”

Lily laughed. “Of course.”

*** 

Lily didn’t tell James that day, but the mood was decidedly tense. They discussed the wedding a bit, but when it came to a date, Lily protested that they needed more time and wouldn’t discuss it any further. James was put off by it, and when they finally got back to Remus’ flat, Lily said she’d be staying with James as Remus and Sirius got out of the car.

Upstairs, Remus hung his cane on the peg by the door, and shrugged off his coat.

“That was weird,” Sirius said.

Remus lifted a brow as he turned. “What was?”

“The er… thing. Between James and Lily. She’s not getting cold feet, is she?”

Remus barked a laugh. “Ah no. I don’t think so. You want some tea?”

“Herbal. I’m shattered from being in the car so bloody long.”

Remus moved into the kitchen, his fingers expertly locating the electric kettle. He took out two mugs, then found the labelled chamomile, plunking two bags into the mugs. He leant on the counter and turned. “Sirius, you still here?”

“At the table.”

Remus let out a breath. “Do you ever think about the future?”

Sirius shifted loudly in his chair. “The future? You mean when robot monkeys upload all of our brains to the Matrix?”

“Jesus,” Remus breathed. “No, you berk, more like…us. Me and you.”

“I suppose,” Sirius said, his tone slow and confused. “I mean, I did ask you to marry me.”

Remus rolled his eyes, turning back to the kettle and filled the cups carefully. He turned round, handing one out to Sirius who rose to get it, and they both went to the table. “That was hardly a proposal. That was you being pissed on holiday.”

“Meant it though. I mean, maybe not marriage because I don’t really give a shit about actual marriage. But meant what I said when I want to be with you. Hell, I’m here more than I’m not.”

Remus licked his lips and realised if James and Lily really did get married and had this baby, the flatsharing would be finished. At least what they were doing now. And what would Sirius want then.

“You’ve got your soggy toast face on,” Sirius complained.

Remus raised a brow. “My what?”

“Soggy toast. Like your morning toast went and got all soggy. What’s up, my delightful little ball of queer goodness?”

Remus’ cheeks flushed. “You’re an idiot.”

“Which in Moony I know that means you love me.”

“That aside…” Remus reached out, palm up, and waited for Sirius to take his hand. “Maybe we should think about moving in together.” There. It was all out now. Except the secret about Lily’s baby which he knew Sirius would punish him for later.

On Sirius’ end, there was silence. A shocked expression. A sort of quiet thunder rolling through him as his fingers tensed on Remus’. “Like…proper moving in together?”

“As in you and me sharing a flat and…everything. Officially.”

Sirius’ throat went all silly and choked. “With me?”

“No. With the other fucking trash git I’ve fallen in love with,” Remus snarked. “Where’s your head, Sirius?”

“Well it’s full of fuzzy things right now,” Sirius said. “Making me confused and turned round. You want to live with me?”

“I hardly find myself taking holidays and going on motorbike rides and spending nearly every night shagging blokes I don’t want to live with.”

The scraping sound of the chair on the hard floor startled Remus, but it prepared him for the arms ripping him up, and the mouth pressed hard against his own. “We could get a flat. We could decorate it. Me and you.”

Remus laughed and threaded his fingers into Sirius’ long hair. “Could do, yeah. Could do all of that.”

Sirius nuzzled Remus’ cheek. “With me. Me and you.”

“It’s going to take you some time, I see.”

“Says the blind man,” Sirius muttered into Remus’ ear. “Can I fuck you now? I’m really turned on.”

“Kink for being domestic and romantic? You want me to do something about it?”

Sirius groaned and pressed his erection into Remus’ leg. “Bit, yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Sirius smirked. “Absolutely gagging for it.”

*** 

Sirius flopped down on the bed, nuzzling up to Remus’ thigh. Remus shifted his book over, smiling a little. “Well?”

“Well she’s pregnant,” Sirius said. He rolled over a bit and fixed his lover with a glare which was lost, but he did it all the same. “And no sense in hiding. I know you knew.”

Remus laughed. “I should be sorry, but I’m not.”

“Know you’re not. Fucking arse-faced prick.” He poked Remus in the thigh, but nuzzled the spot when he was done. “They’re keeping it.”

“That I didn’t know,” Remus said. “Though she did say she wanted to.”

“We get to be godfathers,” Sirius pointed out.

Remus laughed. “You know in order to be godfathers we have to be religious, right? You and I are both a bit too atheist and queer for that.”

“Well we get to be something,” Sirius moaned, lifting up to kiss along Remus’ jaw. “I mean, it’ll practically be our baby, you know. The sort we can spoil and give back when it’s being a monster.”

Remus laughed, pushing his book to the side in favour of pulling Sirius in for a searing kiss. “Mmm sounds good.”

“Unless you want one of our own. They are cute.”

“Let’s work on getting a flat first, hmm? Then maybe a kitten. After that, assuming either one of us has the patience to keep it alive, we can discuss children.”

Sirius straddled Remus’ lap, taking his hands and pinning them lightly above his head against the wall. “Look at you now.”

“Fraid I can’t. You’ll have to do it for me,” Remus whispered.

Sirius ground his hips into Remus’ their hardness pressing against each other’s and a broken moan came from somewhere, though neither could be sure from whom just yet. “Cheeky. Should pound that out of you.”

Remus shifted his hips up. “Should you now? Right out of me, then?”

“Ah shit,” Sirius hissed as he pressed into Remus harder. “God, the things you do to me.”

Remus pushed his wrists against the hands pinning them. “Aye. The things I do. And the things you should be doing to me now.”

Sirius took the opportunity to push Remus down and ravish his mouth. One hand held him pinned, whilst the other went down to the zip on his trousers and worked it open. “Fuck. So hard.”

“Your fault,” Remus murmured against the hot mouth and tongue. He moved against Sirius’ palm which was lying flat over his bulge.

“You always blame it on me.”

“You always make it so easy,” Remus countered. He wriggled his hips as Sirius let him go in favour of getting them both naked. It took hardly any time at all, and he was back up, feathering kisses along Remus’ collarbone.

“You want me to ride you?” Sirius murmured. “Kinda wanna ride you. So hot.”

Remus’ answer was not English. Not any language, really, but Sirius got his meaning and was reaching for the lube on the table. He squirted a liberal amount on Remus’ fingers, then leant over his chest, so Remus had access to his hole.

“Yeah. Fuck. In me... god, so hot,” Sirius babbled.

Remus had two fingers in, spreading them, curling them in against that spot which made Sirius shudder. “Fuck. I…fuck Sirius, I love you so fucking much.”

“Only because you can reduce me to this,” Sirius said, fucking back on Remus’ fingers.

With his free hand, Remus reached out and cupped his fingers round Sirius’ jaw. “I love you for everything you are, you fucking idiot. Not just…” He stuck his fingers in harder, deeper, and grinned wickedly when Sirius let out a sob. “Though this is nice.”

“Enough,” Sirius gasped. He groaned when Remus’ fingers were gone, but wasted no time impaling himself on tip of the throbbing cock waiting below him. Remus coated the rest of himself in lube, then hissed gently as Sirius lowered himself down, agonizingly slow, wanton, hot. Needy.

“Oh. Oh fuck oh god Sirius.”

Sirius, fully sheathed, rocked his hips back and forth, grinding hard down on Remus. “Unf,” Sirius gasped. “Oh. I don’t think I’m gonna…”

“Move,” Remus said. “Fucking move before I flip you over and do it for you.”

Sirius couldn’t help his laugh as he was startled back to the present, and carefully rose up, then slammed back down. Remus gave a cry, grabbing Sirius’ hips to guide the pace, and before long Sirius was bouncing hard, fast in a rhythm Remus was craving.

When he felt himself getting closer, Remus reached up and curled his hand round Sirius’ prick, stroking it fast, in time with the way Sirius was bouncing and they crashed, one right after the other. Hot seed spilt on Remus’ knuckles, a little on his belly, and Sirius lurched forward, bracing himself on the wall as he felt wave after wave of aftershock.

When it was over, Sirius used his shirt to mop them up a bit, tossing it to the end of the bed before collapsing boneless and sated beside his lover.

“Another perk of living together, hmm?” Sirius asked, stroking a lazy hand through Remus’ hair.

“Reckon so.”

Sirius rolled onto his side and let his fingers twin with Remus’. “Moons, how should we decorate?”

Remus laughed. “Sparsely.”

“Not the furniture. I mean, what d’you reckon we should put up on the walls?”

Remus laughed. “Unless it’s something I can touch, Pads, I don’t give a sodding shit what you put up.”

“So I could plaster the walls with canvases of your naked arse?”

“Well the moment Lily saw it she’d recognise it and tell me. Then I’d have to kill you for propriety’s sake and it would make me a widower.”

“No it wouldn’t. As you so elegantly remind me all the time, we’re not married.”

Remus yanked Sirius over for a hard kiss. “One of these days, maybe months from now, maybe years, I’m going to surprise you with a disgusting proposal. With flowers and chocolates and all that soppy hetero shit we both hate. And I’ll get down on one knee and have a ring and you’re going to bloody cry about it. And we’ll get married. You’ll wear a white dress.”

“I don’t really look good in white.”

“Good thing it doesn’t matter to me,” Remus said, kissing him again.

“It would though. You can be blind and care that we have the best most posh and gorgeous wedding photos ever. We have to do better than Lily and James.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Course we do.”

Sirius huffed, then nibbled on Remus’ earlobe. “Are you joking, though?”

“About proposing?”

Sirius huffed. “Do you think I’m a twat for wanting it?”

Remus breathed into Sirius neck, then kissed the hot skin there. “No. Because that would mean I’m a twat as well and we both know I’m not.”

Sirius’ face blossomed into a grin so big, Remus could feel it on his cheek. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I mean, not tomorrow,” Sirius whispered.

“Definitely not,” Remus agreed.

Sirius twinned their fingers together again. “But some day.”

Remus nuzzled him. “Well considering I’ve no plans to go anywhere but with you. Definitely some day.”


End file.
